


You're not a disappointment, you're amazing

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Diane and Victoria often say about how proud Jack would be of Robert and it hurts him every time as he knows Jack would hate him.After Diane brings Jack up again Robert finally tells Diane and Victoria what Jack did to him as a teenager after finding out he was bisexual.





	You're not a disappointment, you're amazing

**Author's Note:**

> It annoyed me that Robert never told Diane and/or Vic about when Jack found out he was bisexual so I decided to write this. What happened to Rob is the same as what was in Emmerdale. 
> 
> Title from the one, the only Aaron Sugden-Dingle from SSW 2016.

It hurt Robert everytime Victoria or Diane would say about how proud his dad would have been of him, because it'a not true and Robert knows this. He wishes more than anything that if his dad was still here he would have been proud of the man he had become, but Robert knew that Jack would hate him. 

For Jack, Robert's bisexuality was disgusting and wrong. It was something to be hidden, not something to be proud of or to tell anyone about. To Jack, Robert was the disappointment, the let down always had been and always will be. Robert being bisexual seemed to solidify this for Jack. No matter how many times Aaron told his that he wasn't a disappointment and told him just how amazing he was, doubt always gnaws at him and that's all because of Jack.

If Jack was still here, he would have prefered for Robert to be stuck in a loveless marriage than be happy and in love with his beautiful husband Aaron. He would rather Robert lie, cheat and be cruel than be honest, open and loved. 

Robert had only ever told Aaron what Jack had done and no-one else. How could he? He didn't want to ruin Diane and Victoria's picture of Jack, especially for Victoria as she has few memories of him; Robert doesn't want to ruin this. That's why he kept it hidden for so long, only telling Aaron, until one day he became fed up with the comments from Diane and Victoria about Jack and he ended up telling them what had happened. 

Robert and Aaron were celebrating their first wedding anniversary and were invited to the pub for drinks with Diane and Victoria, before later celebrating with the Dingles. 

'Are you sure we can't cancel and just spend the day in bed, celebrating?' Complained Robert. He can think of several ways he wanted to celebrate his anniversary and drinks in the pub was not one of them. 

'Rob they're your family and want to celebrate your happiness. We're going.' Said Aaron, practically pushing Robert out of the door, fond smile on his face. 

They got to the pub sat down at the table with Diane and Victoria. They ordered drinks and talked for a while, mainly memories from Robert and Aaron's wedding. 

'You're dad would have been so proud of you Robert. If he could see you know he would be so proud of the man you've become and the life you've got now. He'd be so happy that you've finally settled down.' Said Diane cheerily. 

It was too much for Robert that day. He'd brushed off them comment before, with the support of Aaron quickly changing the subject. But this time he couldn't take it. Today was supposed to be a day for him and Aaron to be happy and celebrate their marriage and love, not be reminded of one of his worst memories. He couldn't bite his tounge anymore. 

'He really wouldn't be happy for me.' Snapped Robert.

As Robert spoke Aaron placed a comforting hand on his husband's thigh as an attempt to try keep him calm. 

'What do you mean Rob? Dad loved ya, of course he be happy for you and proud of ya.' Victoria said, confused about why Robert had just said what he had. 

'Dad would have hated me for being happy and married. He would not be happy with any part of my life and he certainly would not have been proud.' Robert retorted. He sttod up and quickly left, going into the back room of the pub. Aaron followed behind him, leaving behind a very confused Diane and Victoria. 

As Aaron entered the back room of the pub he saw Robert sat on the sofa, head in his hands. 

'Come 'ere.' Aaron spoke softly, pulling his husband into a strong hug. Aaron help him for only a few moments before a gentle knock came at the door and Diane and Victoria walked in. Robert and Aaron seperated from the hug, remaing close, hands intertwined. 

'Rob, what did you mean? About Jack hating you and not being proud of you? Did something happen that we don't know about?' Questioned Diane. 

Robert did not say anything straight away, instead looking over to Aaron, needing reassurance. 'You'll be fine Rob, I promise.' Said Aaron softly to Robert. He squeezed Robert's hand as gentle reassurance. 

'When I was fiteen there was this lad who worked at the farm and I liked him, he like me too. One day we went up to my room and started kissing, just kissing nothing else, and dad walked in. I must have forgot to lock the door. He was so angry, he sacked this lad and he-he... hit me. Said that I was disgusting and a disgrace to the family, we never spoke about it again.' Robert explained, voice shakey. The last sentence was barely a whisper, Robert not wanting to admit to anyone else what had happened, and tears were falling down his face.

By the end of Robert's confession everyone was crying, even Aaron who already knew; hearing how someone had hurt his husband broke him. 

'Why on earth did you not tell us before?' Exclaimed Diane, out of concern more than anger. 

'I-I didn't want to ruin the memories you had with Jack, I know how much he meant to you so I never said. I only ever told Aaron.' Explained Robers, giving Aaron a soft and sad smile. Aaron squeezed Robert's hand tighter. 

'Robert, I always want to know if something bad happens to you. Your my son and it's my job to take care of you, no matter what.' Said Diane softly.

'Sorry.' Replied Robert.

'You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Robert, you hear me, nothing.' Scoulded Diane.

'I am so sorry Rob. I wish I'd never mentioned dad. It must have been so hard for you everytime me or Diane mentioned him, bring back all those memories.' Cried Victoria. 

'Vic, you couldn't have known, and I could have listened to Aaron and told you before now. Should do as I'm told more often' Said Robert. Aaron gave a soft chuckle at that last remark. 

'I just- I didn't think he was like that. How could he be so closed minded?' Victoria exclaimed. 

'He wasn't. He just didn't want a son like me. Which was why it took me so long to admit how I feel about Aaron. Even now it still affects me.' Confessed Robert, frustrated at the hold Jack still has over him after all these years. 

'Oh Rob. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Dad was supposed to love and support you no matter what.' Sighed Victoria, whiping the tears from her eyes. Rob got up and he, Diane and Victoria hugged, all needing the comfort. 

'We love you Rob, you have made us so, so proud. So please don't let what Jack said affect you. You are the best son I could ask for. Jack was just a close-minded old fool.' Diane said, Victoria nodding in agreement. 

'Love you too, both of you.' Rob replied. 

The four of them spoke for a few more minutes before Aaron and Robert decided to head home. On the walk back, Aaron phoned Chas to move the party to tomorrow instead, wanting to spend time alone with just Robert. He knew Robert would prefer that even though he said other wise, not wanting to let Aaron down. 

Aaron and Robert walked into the Mill and Aaron sat down on the sofa with Robert joining him, head rested in Aaron's lap. 

'Are you okay Rob?' Aaron asked gently. 

'Yeah. I'm glad that I've told them about Jack, but I can't help but feel like I've let them down and I've ruined how they remembered Jack. What if they end up hating me for telling them?' Sighed Robert. 

'Hey listen to me. They will not hate you, they love you. And yes they will see Jack slightly differently now but they will still have all of their good memories of him. You have ruined nothing Rob and haven't let anyone down. I am so proud of you, telling Diane and Vic was so brave of you. I couldn't be more proud to call you my husband.' Said Aaron, running his hand through Robert's hair. 

'Thank you for being there with me today. I love you Mr Sugden.' Whispered Robert. 

'I'll always be there for you Robert. I love you too Mr Dingle.' Aaron replied, voice filled with love and adoration for his beautiful husband. 

The two soon fell asleep in each others arms, happy and in love. A love that Robert always wanted but never thought he could have.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Robron fanfiction, hope you enjoyed reading this. xxx


End file.
